Rucas One Shots
by shebe67
Summary: One shots based on different prompts, but all of them are about Riley and Lucas from Girl Meets World. The main pairing in everything is Rucas.
1. I bit my lip, kiss it better?

**A/N: This is for my sweet friend Sue, better known to you readers as sand1128. She is a source of great encouragement to me and is always there for me whenever I need her. Thanks, Sue! Happy Belated Birthday!**

 **"I bit my lip…kiss it better?"**

Thirty-two-year-old Lucas Friar decided he was a pretty lucky guy. He had everything he could possibly ever want. He had a wife that he cherished and two perfect kids that he adored. He had a home that just happened to be one of his most favorite places in the world, his grandfather's ranch. He had inherited the place from his Pappy Joe about 4 years ago. When Pappy passed, Lucas had just graduated from vet school and it just seemed natural to return to Texas. Lucas could open a practice right here on the ranch and tend to other places in the area. It was hard for him to leave New York City, it had been his home for 15 years. He never figured he'd be in the city that long, but when a piece of your heart is there it's hard to leave. He was lucky that she'd follow him anywhere, though.

Riley Matthews-Friar was a city girl through and through. She loved everything about the city. But she loved Lucas more. When his Pappy had died and left him the ranch that he loved so much, there was no choice to make, they were packing up and moving to Texas. She had been to Texas many times over the years and loved the wide-open spaces. She loved everything about the ranch. She still couldn't believe that it belonged to her and Lucas now. They were truly blessed. They married before Lucas started vet school, 8 years ago and had two children, 6-year-old daughter, Josette Augusta and 4-year-old son, Cory James. Josie and CJ kept them busy, but Riley wouldn't have it any other way. Her family was her life.

On this particular day, Lucas had decided to take the day off from his practice and take care of some things that needed to be done on the ranch. He had left the house on horseback just after the school bus had picked up his daughter. He had walked with her to the gates of the ranch and waited. It was something they did every morning. His mother was in town visiting for the week and was going to spend the day in Austin with CJ and that left Riley to get some writing done for the online magazine she wrote for.

Lucas decided to ride his horse, King because he very seldom ever got to ride anymore. He was going to vaccinate some calves that had just been born. He rode the fence while he was out, looking for areas that might need to be repaired. He'd stop every so often and check a post to make sure it was holding. He had dressed in a pair of jeans and short sleeve shirt, thinking early spring weather wouldn't be too hot. But the sun was beating down on him and he was sweating already. He had called one of his ranch hands to come meet him and to help him hold the calves while administering the vaccines.

Once the job was done the ranch hand went back to his chores and Lucas went to check on some of the goats and to fix a gate on the goat barn. He had gotten so hot that he unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang open. He decided to walk over to the pond and let King get some water and Lucas would splash a little on his face to cool down. After they visited the pond, Lucas decided to take a rest before heading back to the house. Riley would have lunch ready and he had promised to eat with her. He was leaning against the fence post, and petting King's nose and he was nudging Lucas. He loved this horse and didn't get to give him near as much attention as he'd like. Lucas took out his phone and tried taking a picture with King. He was nuzzling his neck and Lucas couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed the reigns and was going to get back on the horse for the ride back to the house but, as he put his foot in the stirrup, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He hit the ground so hard that he bit his lip and could feel a little blood trickle down his chin. He got up, wiped himself off and tried again. He made it up on the horse this time. He could feel the heat of embarrassment on his face and ears. Granted, there was no one around to see, but it was embarrassing, nonetheless. He wiped at the blood with the back of his hand and set off for home. He could feel his lip start to swell and it was throbbing.

Riley had been able to get some writing done with the house quiet. She managed to fix her and Lucas some BLT's and had chips and lemonade to go with it. She was getting worried about where he was. He promised to be there and it wasn't like him to go back on a promise. Just as she picked up her cell phone to call him she heard him outside asking one of the hands to take his horse. She walked to the back door and opened it or him.

He kissed her on the cheek, "Sorry I'm late, babe. Got caught up just spending some time with King."

"You and that horse. I bet he enjoyed himself. I think you both needed a good long ride." She said, he went to wash up and change into a t-shirt. He was surprised Riley didn't notice his fat lip, she always noticed things like that.

"So, what's for lunch? I'm starving." Lucas asked.

"Well, I thought BLT's sounded good, I didn't feel like cooking much since it's so warm outside," Riley informed him. "I have chips and made some lemonade and there is still some of that chocolate cake your mom made for dessert last night."

They ate in silence, and when they were done eating Lucas got up to take his plate and clear it and put it in the dishwasher. They cleared the table and cleaned up what mess there was. Lucas reached in the freezer and got an ice pack to put on his lip, as it was still swollen. Riley noticed this and asked, "Lucas what happened to your lip that you need an ice pack?"

He played it up a bit to get some sympathy from her. "Oh, I was a bit clumsy and fell as I was trying to get back on my horse, missed the stirrup. When I went down I bit my lip and now it's swollen," he said with a pouty face.

"Let me look at it? Maybe I can help. CJ thinks I have the magic touch when it comes to ouchies." she told him.

"Riley I'm not CJ and I'm not 4 years old. You can't kiss it and make it all better, but if my momma were here, she'd know just what to do," he told her.

"Ask me," Riley said.

"Ask you what?" Lucas asked.

"Ask me to make it better. What did you do to your lip?" Riley told him.

"I bit my lip...kiss it better? Lucas asked. He felt silly, but he wanted to see what she was up to.

Riley took a long hard look at his lip, she made him lean against the counter so that he was a bit shorter and she could get a good look. She finally took her eyes off the injury and looked in his eyes. She was smiling when she placed a hand on either side of his face. Just like on the subway all those years ago, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, she was careful of his injury.

"Is that better, Friar?" she asked.

"No. I think you need to kiss it again, it still hurts," he said with a sly smile.

"Well, I'll just have to try that again, won't I?" she said. She leaned in again and gave him another gentle kiss. She was about to pull away when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

He kissed her back and pulled away. With his eyes on her lips and his forehead against hers, he said, "you can't stop now, it's starting to feel better."

There was a wicked grin on his face. She bit her bottom lip and said, "Well, if it's feeling better then you don't need me to kiss it anymore."

He started running his hands up and down her back and bent down to nibble on her neck. He knew what buttons to push.

She put her arms around his neck and started playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. She used her fingernails to scratch him a little and he moaned into her. As he pulled away, she wasted no time in capturing his lips in another kiss, trying to be mindful of the spot where he had bitten himself.

Lucas ran his tongue along her bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. She let him. They eventually had to part as the need for air won out.

"That was some kiss, Friar. I don't think that lip hurts as bad as you let on." She said.

"I aim to please, Matthews, even when injured." he said sounding pleased with himself.

"That's Matthews-Friar, my dear. But you can just call me Friar." she reminded him. She was enjoying standing there in his arms but, knew he needed to get back to work and looked at her watch. "It's past one, don't you need to head back out. I remember you saying that you had a list of things a mile long that you needed to take care of today. Josie will be upset if you're not here when she gets home and that's only three hours away."

"Well, when I came in I found two ranch hands that didn't seem to have anything better to do than taking a nap in the hayloft of the barn. I pulled that list out of my pocket and crossed off the things I got done and asked the two of them to take care of it for me." He said, sounding pleased with himself. "Besides, I decided I wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon with my beautiful wife if she's free. What do you say, Mrs. Friar?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I'm free but it depends on what you have in mind. I was going to use the afternoon for a nap after someone kept me up late last night."

He looked at her with a devilish grin, "I didn't hear you complain about it?"

She could feel the heat in her cheeks, "I never will, either. But how about we just have a good old-fashioned make-out session on the couch? I think we have a copy of The Cuddle Bunnies around here somewhere. It can be just like when we were in high school, minus the homework of course. My father is nowhere around either."

He smiled as a million memories went rushing through his mind, "Well, since my boots are safe, I'm in. But for old time sake can we watch an episode or two?"

She couldn't help but laugh at the hopeful look on his face. "Proof positive that you were way more into this show than I was. I just wish Zay and Farkle could hear you right now."

"Well, they aren't here and would never believe it anyway." he said, very sure of himself.

They went into the living room and Riley found the old worn out copy of The Cuddle Bunnies and put in the DVD player. Lucas removed his boots and propped his feet up on the couch. She sat next to him with the remote in hand and hit play. They made it through the first episode and just like when they were in high school, they got lost in each other halfway through the second one.

At some point, sleep won out over everything else. Lucas' mother returned to the ranch with CJ. She spotted the two of them asleep wrapped in each other's arms. She pulled a throw off the back of the couch while CJ gave his momma and daddy each a kiss.

Lucas woke just as CJ was kissing his cheek. The little boy smiled at his daddy and put his finger to his lips and said, "Shhhh daddy, you and momma need to rest, Memaw is going to take care of me and sissy, so go back to sleep. Love you!"

Lucas looked at his son, the spitting image of Riley, except the green eyes that matched his own and whispered, "thanks, buddy. Love you, too." He closed his eyes, snuggled into Riley and fell back to sleep, knowing all was right with the world.


	2. It's been a long day, let's take a bath

**A/N: This is for my sweet friend, Sue. Better known to you readers as sand1128. She is a great source of encouragement for me and is always there when I need her! Thanks, Sue! Happy Belated Birthday!**

"It's been a long day, let's take a bath together?"

Things in the Friar house had been especially hectic the last few weeks. Riley was trying to juggle her online articles along with the kids, house, and ranch. Lucas had been unusually busy with the clinic. The only reason he had been around was because the clinic was located here at the ranch. He hadn't got to spend much time with her and the kids at all.

He has gotten called out at 4 a.m. for a horse that was about to foal at the McCullough place and hadn't been seen or heard from since. He was probably out on another ranch somewhere giving vaccines or tending to another sick animal. It was nearly 4:00 p.m. And Riley needed to walk to the gate to meet the bus that would drop their daughter Josie off from school. She had just talked CJ into finding his shoes and gotten him ready to walk out the door when her cell rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was her mother.

"Hi, mom!" she answered.

"Hey, Riley. How are you?" Topanga Matthews asked her daughter. "I hadn't heard from you all week. Dad wanted me to call and see if everything is okay.

"Oh, you know, busy, busy. CJ and I are walking to the gate to meet Josie, now. Lucas got called out at 4 a.m. and hasn't been back home yet today. So, the kids and ranch are up to me. Not to mention it's just been a crazy couple of weeks. You can tell dad that we're fine and that I'm sorry for not calling." she told her mother.

CJ apparently knew who she was on the phone with. As they were walking, he pulled on Riley's pants leg and asked, "Momma, I wanna talk to Nana Topie and Poppy, please?"

Riley smiled at him and said, "Yes buddy, you can talk to Nana and Poppy in just a minute, okay? Let momma finish talking first, ok?"

"Is that my sweet little CJ? I miss the kids, Riley. Dad and I are coming for a visit soon." Topanga could never contain her excitement when she heard Josie or CJ in the background.

"Yes, he wants to talk but first I have a question. Auggie and Ava, has he popped the question yet?" She asked, knowing this was a sore subject for her mother.

"Uck! Why did you have to bring that up?" Topanga answered. Auggie and Ava had a tumultuous relationship at best. Auggie had followed in Cory's footsteps and became a history teacher and had just started teaching at JQA Middle School. He and Ava had broken up during college and had gotten back together about a year ago and had been happy ever since. Sure  
Topanga liked her, she just wanted Auggie to make sure this is what he wanted.

"Mom, you know it's inevitable. They've been together longer than me and Lucas." Riley was laughing at her mother's disdain for Ava.

"I know that they're meant to be together, but I still have issues with the way she treated him all through college. The on again off again nature of their relationship. The girl was so flighty. I love her, I do. It's just he's my baby. I want her to treat him the way he deserves to be treated." Topanga explained.

"I know, mom. Auggie loves her though, and she loves him. She's grown up a lot in the last 2 years. They fought for each other and decided they were worth the effort." Riley said, trying to calm her mother.

"Hmm, seems like someone else has been through this," Topanga commented.

"Yea," Riley said with a laugh. "We made it to the gate and this little man is dying to talk to his Nana Topie," Riley said her goodbyes and handed her phone to CJ.

Riley checked the mailbox and sat on the bench Lucas had made and placed at the gate. When Josie had started school last fall, it became a daily ritual for her daddy to walk her to the end of their driveway to the gate to wait for the bus. Josie had wanted a place to sit.

Once the bus arrived and the little girl blond girl with Lucas face and Riley's eyes saw her momma and brother waiting for her she started skipping toward them. Riley's heart swelled at the sight of her first born. She smiled at the energetic little girl and opened her arms for the hug she knew was coming.

"Momma!" the girl yelled and launched herself into her mother's waiting arms.

Riley bent down and held her daughter to her, breathing in the scent of her. She smelled like sunshine and had a smile that lit up any room.

"Hi, Jo! We missed you today, how was school?" Riley asked her daughter.

"It was good. Lanie and I played at recess together, and Carter Gaynes chased me. He was tryin' to kiss me, yuck!" Josie explained to her mother.

"Carter Gaynes?" Riley asked. Lucas would not be happy to hear about boys chasing his daughter already. She imagined he would be a bit like her own father.

"Yea, he's just a stinky old boy, who's bubba talking to?" She asked when she spied her brother with her mother's phone in hand.

"Who is your favorite person in New York City?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Uncle Auggie!" She exclaimed.

She should have known that would be her response. Josie had her Uncle Auggie wrapped around her little finger and Auggie thought his niece could do no wrong. Could be the fact they named her after him.

"No, guess again." Riley laughed.

Josie thought hard, "Uncle Josh?"

"No," Riley answered.

Josie was twisting her face trying to figure out who it could be, then she smiled, "Poppy and Nana?"

Riley just laughed at her daughter and shook her head yes.

Josie asked her brother if she could talk. Her brother said his goodbyes and handed the phone to his sister.

Riley and the kids walked back to the house. CJ ran circles around Riley and Josie. Riley listening to Josie talk to Poppy about the boy that was chasing her at recess and imagining the freak out her father was having. They made it back to the house and Josie and CJ ran inside to wash up. They had handed the phone back to Riley and she was now talking to her father.

"Hey daddy, how are you? Sorry, we haven't called in awhile. It's been a busy couple of weeks."

She said to her father.

"Riley, who's Carter? Why was he chasing my granddaughter around at recess trying to kiss her?" Cory asked.

"Dad, calm down! She's only in kindergarten, it's completely normal." Riley had to laugh at her father.

"Does Lucas know about this? If not, he needs to be made aware. It's never too early to start stealing their shoes. Let him know that he can't mess with our Jojo." Cory was being completely serious.

"Oh, daddy. I have to go. The kids want a snack and then I have to get dinner fixed for them. Bye, dad. I love you!" Riley said and then hung up her phone.

Over the next few hours, she helped Josie with her daily reading and practicing her writing. She got both kids fed and cleaned up the supper dishes with still no word from Lucas. It was now almost 7 p.m. This wasn't like him. She called Lucas' Aunt Jessie and asked her if she would come watch Josie and CJ so she could try to find him.

It took Aunt Jessie about 20 minutes to get there. She told the kids to be good and mind their aunt. That when she said it was bedtime there had better be no arguments. She kissed them both goodnight and told Jessie that if she needed her to just call.

Her first stop was the vet clinic. It was closed already but Riley knew where the appointment book was. She found the information she needed and started making phone calls.

After a half an hour on the phone, she still hadn't been able to contact him. Calls to his personal cell phone had been going to voicemail for the past few hours. She was getting ready to leave the clinic when she noticed the answering machine blink with a message. She listened to the message… ** _Lucas, it's Tim McCullough again, I know you've had a long day and I hate to bother you again, but I've got some cows that are sick and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me a call. I sure appreciate it. Thanks._**

Riley took out her phone and went into her contact and pulled up Tim McCullough and made the call. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello," Tim answered.

"Hey, Tim, It's Riley Friar, I was wondering if you have heard from Lucas? I haven't heard from him since he left home this morning." She asked.

"I thought he would have been home by now. He came by and checked on few of my cows. I left him with his vehicle out in the cow pasture and that was a couple of hours ago." Tim said with concern in his voice.

"I can't get him on his phone if it's not too much trouble, could you go out there and see if he's still there? I'm heading to my car now and heading to your place." She hoped he was there.

"No trouble at all, Riley. If I find him I'll give you a call." He told her.

"Thanks, Tim." She said.

Riley got to her car and took off down the drive. She sent up a prayer that Lucas was okay. She was nervous as she drove down the highway to the McCullough ranch. She had just turned in the drive when her phone rang. She stopped the car and answered her cell, not taking the time to see who it was.

"Hello," she answered.

"Riley, it's Tim, I found him." He said with the hint of a giggle in his voice. "He's ok, but you need to come down here and meet me, please."

"Oh, thank goodness, I'm in your driveway right now. Do I just go straight instead of turning at the house?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. The pasture is about a half mile. Our vehicles are on the right side of the road. You can't miss us." Tim said.

As she hung up her phone, she noticed the sound of amusement in Tim's voice. She had just gotten to the turn for the house and kept driving straight. She finally caught a glimpse of Tim's pick up. She noticed the old suburban, that Lucas used for his calls outside of the clinic, parked in front of Tim's truck. She pulled in behind his truck and got out and walked to where Tim was standing.

She noticed the smile on Tim's face and still didn't see Lucas. "Where is Lucas," she asked.

Tim pointed in the direction of the Suburban and she noticed the back door was open. She walked over to Lucas' vehicle and looked around the door. All she could see were Lucas' feet and hear his soft snores. He had fallen asleep.

"He left home so early this morning, and has been so busy lately, it must have caught up with him." She explained.

Tim laughed, "I didn't have the heart to wake him up. He seems to be sleeping pretty soundly. I'm sorry I had to call him back out here this evening, Riley."

She looked at Tim and said, "It's okay, Tim. He would have been upset if you hadn't. His patients are important to him…well his patient's owners. I'm gonna wake him up and drive him home. Is it okay if we leave the suburban parked out here tonight? We'll come get it in the morning."

Tim said it was fine and that he would get one of his hands to drive it back to the ranch. She told him they could park it at the clinic and leave the keys in the glove box. She thanked Tim as he left and took Lucas' medical bag and put it in her car. She climbed in the back of the suburban and gently shook Lucas. He stirred a bit and tried wrapping his arms around her. She shook him again and he woke with a start. He sat up quickly and realized where he was and what had happened.

She could see the confusion on his face and then the blush that rose to his ears and cheeks. "Hey, Dr. Friar, how are you?" she said with a soft smile.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" he asked her. He rubbed his hands over his face and let out a sigh. "The last thing I remember was taking my phone out to call you, but it was dead. I had just tended to these cows and was about to head home."

"I got worried when all my calls to your phone kept going straight to voicemail. I went to the clinic to find your appointment list for the day and started making phone calls. It was a good thing the light on the answering machine was blinking." She went on to explain how Tim had come out here to check on him for her and found him asleep.

"I remember seeing that my phone was dead and I had a headache so I took a couple of pain relievers and thought I'd lay here for a minute," he said as he checked his watch. "That was over two hours ago. I must have been more tired than I thought.

"You must have been, these last couple weeks finally caught up with you." She said. "You ready to go home. I know two somebodies that are probably still awake, expecting a good night kiss from their daddy."

He climbed out of the back of the suburban and grabbed his hat, then he helped Riley down. She told him, Tim would make sure the vehicle was driven back to the clinic tonight. That they weren't to worry about it.

They got in Riley's car and headed for home. They hadn't even gotten out of the McCullough's drive when she looked over to say something to him and noticed he was asleep. She smiled and turned the car towards home.

Once they got there, Lucas was nearly wide awake. He and Riley went into the house and she excused herself to go check on the kids, Lucas filled his aunt in on what happened and thanked her for coming to sit with the kids. He walked her to her truck and headed back inside. He met Riley at the bottom of the stairs.

"You are needed upstairs, daddy. They missed you today and you need to ask your daughter about why Carter Gaynes was chasing her at recess today." Riley said with a smirk on her face.

"Carter Gaynes. I think I went to high school with his dad. Why was he chasing Josie around the playground?" he asked.

"Nope, that is a question for Josie. My dad wants to make sure you know all about this boy. Now go tell your children good night so they can go to sleep. Do you need me to fix you a plate?" she asked.

"No, I'm good. I just want to take a hot shower and go to bed." He said as he followed her up the stairs.

She disappeared down the hall to the master bedroom, while he headed to CJ's room. CJ was already asleep when Lucas walked into the room. He sat on his son's bed and looked at him. He leaned down and kissed him on the head and whispered in his ear. He turned off the bedside lamp, leaving the glow of the baseball-shaped night light as the only light in the room. Lucas pulled the door so that it was left open a few inches. He turned and headed across the hall to Josie's room.

Noticing that she was still awake, he walked into the room and that got him a huge smile from the girl, "Hey sweet pea, how come you're still awake?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Her face lit up at the sight of her father, "Daddy!" she said as she sat up and held her arms open for him. "I didn't want to go to sleep without seeing you." She told him.

He accepted the hug she offered, kissing the top of her head as she had her little arms wrapped around his neck. He held onto her for a few seconds longer than normal and laid her back on her bed. "You can go to sleep now, I'm here."

"But you didn't ask me about my day yet." She told him.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, daddy's a little tired. Momma said I'm supposed to ask you what happened with Carter Gaynes at recess today. So, tell me, what did he do?"

She had a shy smile on her face and said, "He was trying to kiss me and I told him no and he started chasing me. You don't have to worry though, boys are yucky! Poppy said something about taking his shoes, whatever that means."

Lucas wasn't anywhere near ready for boys, this was his little angel, she was only six. He has to talk to his father in law on how to deal with this.

Lucas looked at Josie and smiled, 'promise me you won't like boys until you're at least 30, can you make me that promise, sweet pea?

"Oh daddy, you and Poppy are so silly." She said as she put her little hands on both sides of his face and looked him in the eye, " 'sides, you, bubba, Poppy, Pappy Jim, and all the uncles are the only boys that I will ever love. Uncle Auggie, Uncle Josh, Uncle Zay, Uncle Farkle and Uncle Eric."

Lucas had tears in his eyes, he wished her words were true. That the only boys that would ever be in her life, were her family, "that's the best idea I've heard all say sweetie, but if that Carter Gaynes, keeps trying to kiss on you, I want you to tell daddy, ok?"

She took her hands from his face and turned on her side. She nodded her head yes as her eyelids grew too heavy for her keep them open anymore.

Lucas pulled the covers up over her and kissed her one last time before turning off the light and leaving her room.

He was going to go downstairs to lock up and turn off the lights but noticed it was already done. He headed back down the hall to the master bedroom. He opened the door and was caught off guard by what he saw.

Riley was sitting on their bed in an old Yankees shirt of his, she had her hair pulled up in a messy bun and she had lit some candles and had some soft music on. "Time for you to relax, Lucas, the last couple of weeks have taken their toll on you. I called your Casey and told her to clear your schedule for tomorrow. You can spend the day with CJ and have all evening with Josie. They have missed you and so have I."

"You sure know how to set the mood babe, but I'm not sure I'm up for what you may have in mind," he told her.

She looked at him with a smirk, "get your mind out of the gutter, Friar! That's not what I was suggesting."

"My mind isn't in the gutter. Besides what's with all the candles and music?" he asked her.

"I wanted to make it calm and relaxing in here. I thought I'd give you a massage then we could put that big bath tub to use. What do you say, Lucas? **It's been a long day, let's take a bath together**?" she asked him. "I think it would be the perfect way to end this day."

"It could also lead to us staying up half the night, while I have my way with you." He whispered in her ear.

His warm breath on her ear, made her a little warm all over, but she pushed him away, "Listen up, cowboy, I would love nothing more than to spend the night all wrapped up in you, but you need to rest and recharge, you've never fallen asleep on the job before. Your body needs rest and your mind should focus on something other than work."

"He smiled a devilish grin and reached for her again, "my mind is on something other than my work, the only thing I'm thinking about is what I'm going to do to you?" he said with a husky voice.

"Lucas, I'm serious!" she said as she pushed him away. She jumped up off the bed and looked him in the eyes. "I don't want this to happen again and it is something other than you having fallen asleep in the back of your SUV. I was really worried and it got me to thinking that I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you. Please, if not for me, then for the kids!"

Lucas saw the fear in her eyes and realized just how scared she was. "Riley, I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you want me to do. I'll cut back to a four-day work week or take a mandatory three-day weekend once a month. I don't want you to feel this way ever again. Baby, you and the kids are my world, don't you know that. I never want to do anything to lose that."

Riley wiped the tears that had escaped with the back of her hand. She didn't know why it scared her so much. He reached for her and she jumped into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm freaking out over something as simple as you falling asleep. I just worry about how hard you push yourself, sometimes. No job is worth risking your health. Now, you change and I'll start the tub and work on that massage."

He let her go to start the tub. He never thought he pushed himself that hard. Sure, sometimes the clinic and his work took over, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. But he'd do whatever he needed to do to make her happy.

An hour and a half later, Riley watched as he slept, slowly drifting off herself. She had massaged his neck and back to ease the tension and then they had soaked in the hot bath until the water started getting cold and they were all pruney. It was one of the best night's sleep either one of them had in a while.


	3. Hands

As Riley lay in the hospital bed, in and out of pain she only found comfort in one thing, Lucas' hand. He had been holding her hand ever since they got to the hospital. He had to let go occasionally, to get her some ice chips or run a wet rag over her forehead. She was working so hard, he knew she was in pain and all he could do was hold her hand.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to rethink this whole situation. There was no way she was ready for this. As another wave of pain went through her body she held tighter to Lucas' hand. Just knowing he was there wasn't enough. The touch of his hand gave her a calm that she needed to get through this. It took her mind off the pain and made her think about all the times Lucas has been by her side holding her hand.

The first time she had held his hand was when she was 13 years old and they were on their second date. There was no doubt that she liked him and wanted to spend time with him, it just seemed that if they tried to put a label on their relationship, things got awkward. She did enjoy the hand holding though.

Another wave of pain hit her and she squeezed his hand so hard, he cried out in pain. "I'm sorry Lucas," she said between breaths.

"It's okay, babe. I know you're in pain." He said and kissed her head and wiped the sweat away. She just smiled up at him and waited for the next round of pain to hit.

She rested for the next few minutes and thought about the second time she held his hand. It was that day in 9th grade after she had just gotten Maya back. She had painted the mural in the park and she had nearly gotten in trouble for property destruction. Her, Lucas and Farkle had been sitting with Maya, looking at the statue of the four friends. They decided to pose like the statue and she stood in between Farkle and Lucas and they all four joined hands. She didn't know what the future held for her and Lucas at the time, they were in that horrible triangle mess and Maya was still trying to figure things out. She kind of wished Maya was with her right now, but she knew they were all somewhere in the hospital waiting to hear the news.

Lucas is sitting by her side after the next round of pains subside and he hears the nurse say that it won't be long now. He still holding Riley's hand and looks over at her to see if she heard the nurse, but she seems to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Riley, are you okay?" he asked. "You look like you're a million miles away."

She smiles and runs her fingers along the back of his hand that is holding hers, "I'm trying to keep my mind off things by thinking back to the first few times we held hands. I'm up to number 3, do you remember that?"

He couldn't help but smile, "I sure do. It was our trip to the ski lodge in 9th grade and I was telling you that you were my favorite person to talk to."

"Yea, that's my favorite," she said. She could feel another wave of pain hit her body.

Lucas held her hand and talked her through it, this one was followed by another and they knew it was nearly time. There was no way he would let go of her hand now.

The waiting room not too far from the room that Riley and Lucas were in was full. Cory and Topanga were there along with Auggie. Maya and Zay were pacing back and forth while Josh, Farkle, and Smackle sat in silence. James and Kelly Friar were sitting near the Matthews. They were all waiting.

Back in the hospital room, Lucas was standing next to the bed as the doctor and nurses flew into action. Riley's bed was raised so that she was in a sitting position and the stirrups had been put up. Lucas could feel his heart pounding and looking at the expression on Riley's face didn't help. A nurse, who told them that her name was Laura, helped Riley put her feet in the stirrups and told her that on the next contraction they wanted her to push. Riley was scared and the pain had become unbearable. She worried that she might break Lucas' hand as hard as she was squeezing it. He was right by her side, trying to soothe her with whatever he was whispering to her. The pain had started and Lucas moved an arm around her shoulders as she sat up and pushed through the pain. He counted to 10 for her and when the pain subsided, Riley could rest for a moment or two.

Back out in the waiting room, Maya and Zay were still pacing and Auggie had joined them. The Matthews and Friar's sat patiently and waited for news. Farkle and Smackle were talking about the probability of the doctor's getting the babies sex wrong from the ultrasound, while Josh rolled his eyes.

Back in the delivery room, Riley had pushed a few more times and the doctor said she was doing well and that it should be anytime. The pain hit Riley again and she squeezed Lucas's hand. He hadn't let go of it since she started pushing. She took a deep breath and bared down to push again, she could hear Lucas count to 10 and the nurse told her to push again. This time when she pushed the doctor announced he could see the baby's head.

Riley was exhausted and wanted this to be over, "Lucas, I can't push anymore. I'm so tired. Please don't make me push again."

He wiped her forehead and kissed her cheek, "you're doing so good babe, you can't stop now, she's almost here."

Another pain came and he helped her sit up and she pushed and pushed for what felt like forever until she heard crying.

"Lucas, did you hear that she's here," she said thru the tears. She had her eyes glued to him waiting for him to tell her everything was okay.

Lucas had tears in his eyes as he turned to her and said, "yes, I hear her! You did so good, babe. It's over and you can rest.

After the doctor cut the umbilical cord, he held the screaming baby up for her parents to get their first look at her.

Riley had tears in her eyes when she looked at her daughter, she was red and wrinkly and screaming at the top of her lungs, but in that moment, she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life and she was overwhelmed with feelings. "Can I hold her?" she asked the doctor.

"You can hold her in just a minute, Riley. Let the nurses have her for a minute and then Lucas will bring her to you," the doctor said.

She hadn't realized that she still had hold of Lucas' hand and she really didn't want to let it go, but she did so that he could go be with their little girl.

Riley still had a bit of work to do but she didn't take her eyes off the direction Lucas had walked.

Lucas had his phone out taking pictures and he had tears in his eyes and was sure that he had never seen another baby as beautiful as his daughter. The nurses weighed her and cleaned her up a bit and wrapped her in a blanket and placed her in his arms. He felt like his heart would leap out of his chest.

He looked at her and smiled, she had his nose, big dark eyes and a few little wisps of blonde hair, she was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen. He was talking to her in a soft voice, "hey sweet girl, you are the most beautiful thing I've seen, next to your momma," this got him a big yawn.

Once the doctor was done with Riley he walked over to the bed and with the biggest smile said, "hey there, somebody wants to meet her momma." He placed their daughter in Riley's arms and sat next to her on the bed.

"Lucas, she looks like you. Look at the blonde hair," Riley said. She pulled the blanket back a bit and counted her fingers and toes. "She's perfect!"

"Yes, she is and every bit as beautiful as her momma," he said. He put an arm around Riley and put his thumb in his daughter's hand. She clenched her little fingers around his thumb and Riley cried.

"She's going to like holding your hand as much as I do," she told him.

"I'll hold your hand or hers anytime, you want me too," he said.

"Have you sent a text to the family yet?" she asked with a yawn.

"Not yet, I think you need to get some rest and the nurses need to clean her up a bit more and then I'll introduce her, do you think Uncle Auggie should be first?"

Riley was nearly asleep and all she could do was shake her head yes.

Back out in the waiting room, the family was getting anxious for some word about Riley. Cory and Maya had tracked down a nurse, but she had no answer for them. Maya was ready to storm the delivery room doors when Lucas finally walked out, holding a little bundle wrapped in pink and wearing a pink hat.

Everyone was silent as Topanga and his mother walked up to him with tears in their eyes. He let them and the new grandpas have a good look at her, they already knew her name, they wanted Auggie to be the first to hear it after their parents. He saw Maya, Josh, Zay, Farkle and Smackle and walked over to them. Maya placed a kiss on the baby's head and everyone offered their congratulations. Maya had a questioning look on her face.

"Riley is fine, she did a wonderful job and she's sleeping now." he told them.

Topanga and Cory had rejoined Auggie on the couch when Lucas walked over to him. "Hey Aug, somebody wants to meet her uncle.

Auggie stood up and looked at the little girl. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He felt his heart beat a little faster when Lucas asked if he wanted to hold her.

Auggie swallowed the lump in his throat and rubbed his hands on his pants leg, "I don't want to hurt her," the 18-year old said.

"Aug, you won't hurt her, besides I need to tell you her name," Lucas said.

"Okay, but if she cries, I'm giving her back to you," Auggie said.

As Lucas placed the baby in Auggie's arms, he started speaking, "She weighs 6 pounds 7 ounces and is 19 inches long. She has all 10 fingers and toes and she has her momma's eyes. When we were thinking of names for her, Riley and I each picked a name for someone that is important to us. I picked the name Josette, after Pappy Joe and Riley picked the name, Augusta, after you. Her name is Josette Augusta Friar and we'll call her Josie for short."

Auggie had tears in his eyes and bent down to kiss the little pink bundle on the forehead. Everyone in the waiting room got a turn to look at the baby and offer the new parents their congratulations.

A few hours later Lucas was in Riley's hospital room holding Josie while Riley was still sleeping. He was trying to keep her quiet but she let out a cry and Riley stirred. She smiled at Lucas and asked if he would bring Josie to her. Lucas sat next to her on the bed and had an arm around each of them. Riley had drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face. Lucas was happy to sit and hold his whole world in his arms for a little while longer.


	4. Babysitting

This is a request from Boris Yeltsin here on . The prompt or request was Riley and Lucas helping Maya babysit her little sister, Shawn and Katy's daughter. This is the first request I've ever gotten and I hope I do it justice.

Riley was bored. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon towards the end of her junior year of high school. All her homework was done and she didn't have to work as the bakery was closed on Sundays. She had hoped to hang out with Lucas, but he had taken a job with a local animal shelter. He would come in on the weekends to feed and water the animals and to clean cages. She had called Maya, but her parents wanted to have a family day. Since Katy had given birth to Maya's little sister, Harmony, she and Shawn liked to have family time more often.

Maya enjoyed spending the time with her parents and sister. It wasn't something she was used to and since college was a year away, she felt the need to spend as much time with them as possible.

Riley had texted Farkle and Smackle. They were spending the day at the local science museum. They had invited her to tag along, but she decided that she would let them have the day together. Her only other alternative was Zay and he hadn't answered his phone. So, here she was bored with nothing to do and no one to spend the day with. Her parents and Auggie had gone to Philly for the day with Josh.

She picked up her worn out copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ off her dresser. She loved this book and it usually made her feel better to read.

She had gotten lost in the pages and didn't realize that she had been reading for a couple of hours. She picked up her phone to see a few missed calls from Maya and Zay and even a text from Lucas.

The text from Lucas had been sent an hour ago. He was letting her know that he got off an hour early and he would be at her place as soon as he showered and changed clothes.

She texted him back letting him know that she was in the bay window and would be waiting for him. She didn't bother to check the messages from Maya or Zay since she had to get ready for her date with Lucas. She just needed to run a brush through her hair.

She sat back down on the window seat to wait for Lucas. He should be there anytime, they were going to go to the movies and grab a burger.

Riley picked up her book and started reading again and hadn't even read a sentence when her phone started ringing. She picked it up and it was Maya.

"Hey, Peaches! How are you?" she greeted.

"Riles, honey, I need you to get to my apartment as quick as you can!" Maya said, sounded frantic.

"Maya, what's wrong, are you hurt, has something happened to your sister?" she asked, sounding worried. She could hear Harmony crying in the background

Lucas came through the window just then. He started to say hi to Riley but she pointed at the phone and held up her hand for him to be quiet.

"My parents asked me to babysit Harmony this afternoon and everything was going okay until about 30 minutes ago. She woke up and started crying and I have done everything I can think of and I really don't want to bother my parents, this is their first day out in months. Can you please come help me?" Maya was practically begging.

"Of course, is it okay if Lucas comes with me? He just came in the window," she asked, looking at Lucas, seeing if he would mind.

"Bring the whole gang, I don't care, just get your butts over here now!" Maya ordered.

Riley saluted as she said, "yes ma'am! We'll be there in about 15 minutes." She hung up her phone and put it in her back pocket. She stood up and grabbed Lucas' hand without even saying hi and headed out through the window.

As they headed down the fire escape, Lucas asked, "What's going on Riley?"

"Maya is babysitting her baby sister and she's been crying for the last 30 minutes and she asked me to come help her. I hope it's ok?" she told him.

"You know it is!" he answered.

About a year ago, while Katy was pregnant, the Hunter's had moved into a bigger apartment in a building about 4 or 5 blocks away from the Matthews' brownstone, they didn't have to take the subway to get there. Once they reached Maya's building, Lucas pushed the speaker button which Maya didn't answer she just buzzed them in through the door. Instead of waiting for the elevator, Lucas and Riley chose to use the stairs to get to Maya's third-floor apartment. They could hear Harmony crying as they got closer to the front door, which was wide open.

Riley and Lucas walked through the open door to find a very frazzled Maya pacing and holding a very upset 9-month-old, Harmony. Maya turned as Lucas closed the door.

"It's about time the two of you were getting here," Maya said handing her sister off to Riley. "Riles can you please make her stop crying. I've done everything I can think of, short of calling my mother!"

Riley took the crying baby and settled her in her arms. Harmony was used to Riley and never cried when she held her. She quieted the second Riley started talking to her. Maya couldn't believe her eyes, "you've got to be kidding me. Harmony Grace Hunter, you don't like me!"

"Maya, I'm sure it's not that," Lucas said, trying to reassure the blonde.

"What do you know about babies, Huckleberry? She just likes Riley more…my own little sister," Maya lamented.

"Come on, Maya, she loves you. Babies pick up on people's moods. Harmony can tell that you're stressed and is just reacting. Riley is relaxed, so she is happy and content to be with Riley right now." Lucas explained. He walked over to where Riley was standing, he took Harmony from her and held her to him. The baby cooed and smiled at him.

Riley loved watching Lucas hold Harmony. There was just something about a man and a baby! He was really good with her. He carefully handed Harmony back to Riley.

"Maya it will be okay, why don't you go clear your head and Lucas and I will take care of the baby," Riley suggested to her friend.

Maya thinks for a second and knows that her parents wouldn't care if she left for a few minutes as long as someone they know and trust is with Harmony. "Okay, Riles, I'm just gonna go up to the roof and clear my head and get some fresh air. She really has me on edge, she said as she walked over to Riley and kissed her sister on the cheek. "You be good for Auntie Riley and Uncle Huckleberry. She might need a bottle Riles, there are some already made up in the fridge, you just need to heat it up. Not too hot, okay?"

Harmony just smiled at her and cooed. "Don't worry, Peaches, Lucas and I have this," she said trying to reassure Maya.

Lucas came to stand behind Riley and put a hand on her shoulder, "we sure do, Riles." Taking Harmony's hand and making her wave goodbye to Maya.

Maya waved back and it struck her what a cute picture Riley and Lucas made with Harmony. She could totally see the two of them with a baby of their own someday. They were both naturals.

After Maya closed the door, Harmony got a bit fussy for Riley. "I think I need to go warm up that bottle, but I think she needs her diaper changed."

Lucas walked over to Riley and took Harmony from her, "I'll take her and change her and you can warm a bottle."

Riley was shocked, "you know how to change a baby's diaper?"

Lucas laughed, "don't be so shocked, last summer in Texas, Zay and I had to watch his little cousins and we got a lesson in the art of diaper changing. Turns out I'm pretty good at it."

She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, "you're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

He gave her a devilish smile, "you haven't seen anything yet, babe."

Lucas walked to the nursery with Harmony while Riley filled a large cup with warm water to heat the bottle.

After Lucas had changed the baby's diaper, he carried her back to the living room and sat on the couch. He placed a kiss on Harmony's head and couldn't get over how soft her wispy blonde hair was. She smelled like powder and lotion and he could just sit all day and hold her.

Riley tested the bottle to make sure it wasn't too hot and took it to the living room where she heard Lucas trying to calm a crying Harmony.

Riley sat in a rocking chair and Lucas stood to hand the baby to her. Once, Riley had the baby situated she showed Harmony the bottle and she eagerly grabbed it and began eating. Riley and Harmony stared into each other's eyes as the baby sucked on the bottle. Riley wondered what it would be like to have a baby of her own someday. She hoped that any child she had would be as beautiful as Harmony.

Lucas sat and watched in wonder as Riley fed Harmony. She was a natural caregiver and the look she had on her face was one of contentment. He wondered what it would be like to have a child with Riley. It's not something he dwelled on, but he thought about it on occasion. He hoped that he and Riley were forever, but they were still so young and anything could happen. He must have had a goofy smile on his face because when Maya came back into the apartment she stopped and watched Lucas looking at Riley and Harmony.

"Hey Lucas, how is Harmony?" she asked.

"She's perfectly happy right now, I'd say," Lucas answered.

"Yea, Riley is a natural with her, isn't she?" Maya wanted to see what Lucas had to say.

"She sure is," he answered with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, Huckleberry, you're always such a Huckleberry. I saw how you were watching Riley, you were thinking about doing the vacuuming and ironing the babies with Riley, weren't you?" Maya asked with a laugh.

"What? Ironing the babies, what is that Maya?" he was so confused right now.

"It's just something I said to Riley once in middle school, it was meant to be funny, guess it wasn't as funny as I thought. It's just I see the way you're watching her, you're thinking about a future where you and Riley are still together and married, you even have a child of your own, aren't you?" Maya asked with a serious look on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, wanting to avoid her question.

"Come on, I saw the way you were watching them. You can tell me, I'll even tell you one of my own secrets," she said trying to bargain with him.

"Pinky swear?" he asked holding his pinky out to her. It was his and Maya's version of ring power.

"Pinky swear," she said as she grabbed his pinky with her own and they shook on it.

"Yes, I think about a future with her, look at her, she only has eyes for Harmony right now. She's oblivious to us, her best friend and her boyfriend and she doesn't even realize we're talking about her, she's amazing and everything about her just has me falling a little more every day." He told her, hoping this was just between the two of them.

"I think having a baby around does that to people. You pinky swore so I don't want to hear what I'm about to say repeated to anyone, ever. When I'm alone with Harmony sometimes, I pretend she is my own daughter and we're just here waiting for her daddy to return home to us."

"Wow, Maya. Does this mean that you and…", before he could get the words out of his mouth, Maya covered it tightly with her hand.

"Don't say it, Lucas!" Maya said while giving him a death glare. She knew what name he was about to say and she didn't want to talk about it.

He had to remove her hand from his mouth so he could breathe, "gee Maya, I didn't know that was such a touchy subject. Your secret is safe with me, I know what our pinky swear means. Just make sure mine is safe with you, not a word to her about it," he said as he nodded his head toward Riley.

Not another word was said about the secrets that Maya and Lucas had shared. They returned to the living room where Riley had just burped Harmony and she had fallen fast asleep in her arms. She got up and put the baby down in the portable crib that was kept in the living room.

She had noticed that Lucas and Maya had been in deep conversation with each other, something that didn't happen very often. Maya had excused herself to go rinse the bottle in the kitchen.

She sat next to Lucas on the couch and asked, "so, what were you and Maya talking about **?** It seemed serious."

"Oh, you know, we were just talking about what a natural you were with the baby and how you'd make a great mother one day," he answered.

"I don't know about all that, I just have a lot of babysitting experience and love babies," she said.

Maya walked back into the room at that point, "I wanted to thank you guys for coming over to help me with my sister, I really appreciate it."

"I love Harmony and I love you, Peaches, so I was happy to do it," Riley said. "That's what family does for each other."

"Glad we could help Maya, it was fun and I'm always happy to see Harmony as well," Lucas added.

After Lucas and Riley had exited Maya's building they decided to skip the movie and go straight for the food. They headed to their favorite burger joint and each of them ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and milkshake as they were sitting there eating, Lucas could tell Riley had something on her mind and asked her about it.

"Riley, what's wrong?" he asked. "You've been quiet ever since we left Maya's."

"Do you ever think about the future Lucas, I mean, you and me. Do you think we'll make it thru college and still be together?" she asked. "I guess us taking care of Maya's sister got me to thinking about some things."

"What kinds of things Riley?" he asked.

Riley could feel the heat rise to her cheeks, "well, the thing I was thinking about today was a little boy or girl with your hair and eyes and maybe my nose."

He smiled at her, "Really? Because I was thinking about a little boy or girl that looks just like you."

She reached her hand across the table and grabbed his hand. She squeezed his and let go. The rest of the evening was filled with conversation about anything and everything, knowing that no matter what happened, they were both on the same page about the future.


	5. Acceptance

_**A/N: Haven't posted anything for quite a while, feels good to write again. This story came to me after I watched the episode of Boy Meets World where Topanga talks to Feeny about going to Yale. I don't pretend to be an expert on college acceptance letters and if they give scholarships upon acceptance or not...we're just going to pretend for the sake of this story that they do, enjoy! As always please let me know what you think.**_

 _Acceptance_

She held the envelopes in her hand, five of them in all. One from each of the colleges she had applied to. They had come in the mail over the last week and she had rushed home every day after school so she could be the first person to check the mailbox. The only person that knew was Lucas and this was part of their plan.

Her relationship with Lucas had only gotten stronger over the years of high school and they had decided that they didn't want to go to different schools in different cities, they wanted to be together for college. Of course, this was bound to upset their parents, but this was something they wanted and since they were both over 18, they felt they could make their own decisions. She and Lucas were both excellent students, two of the top students in their class and hadn't given their parents any problems. They both worked summer jobs all thru high school, saving whatever money they could and Lucas had always abided by any ridiculous rule her father could come up with. They only real problem Riley could see that they faced was Maya. It was always assumed that she and Maya would attend college together, but in the last few years, Maya had been looking at different art schools around the country and Riley wholeheartedly supported her. It was something they hadn't discussed since the beginning of senior year, but they needed to have a long talk. Riley had been researching different schools and thinks she found one that was perfect for her.

After she got the last letter that afternoon, she texted Lucas to see if he had gotten his last one and sure enough he had. The set a time to meet on the roof of her apartment building later that evening after they had both had dinner with their families. Riley only hoped she could contain her excitement until she saw him and that her parents didn't suspect anything. There were still six weeks until graduation, but her dad had heard all the students talking about college acceptance letters and he had asked Riley a few times if she had heard anything yet. She told him that she hadn't and that she should get something soon, she hated lying to him, but she wanted to open the letters with Lucas as they had promised each other.

She had come back to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and an apple when she heard the front door open, it was her Dad.

"Hi, Riley. I see you beat me home again, that's the third or fourth time this week. Why is that?" Cory asked his daughter.

"Hey, Dad. I've been coming home early because Lucas and Zay have baseball practice, Maya has her art club and Farkle and Smackle have their young genius' thing so, I've been coming home to get a head start on my homework. Is that a problem?" she asked.

"No, honey, it's not a problem. Have you checked the mail yet?" he asked her.

"Dad, the mail is in your hand, so obviously I didn't check it. Are you okay?" she walked over to him and felt of his forehead checking for a temperature.

Cory grabbed her hand and held it for a moment, "I know, Riley, but some of it was on the ground. I figured maybe you were checking for college acceptance letters."

"No, wasn't me. We need to have a talk with the mailman. He needs to be more careful with the mail." She said trying to cover her tracks. Her dad lets go of her hand and sits down on the couch to go through the mail.

"Yea, maybe I should call the post office and lodge a complaint against him. This just isn't like Ted. He's been delivering mail here for years and has never been so careless." Cory said while trying to watch his daughter's reaction.

"No Dad! Don't go to the post office. I was thinking we could just leave a nice note for him in the box and maybe a couple of muffins from the bakery. Maybe he was just having a bad day. I wouldn't want him to get in trouble for dropping a couple of pieces of junk mail." She said. She didn't want Ted to get into trouble for something she did.

Cory couldn't help but smile. It was just like Riley to think about the good in people and to think someone was just having a bad day. Cory suspected she was trying to check for those college acceptance letters and he felt bad that she hadn't gotten any yet.

"Why don't we do that then, Riley. Maybe old Ted was just having a bad day. A couple of those muffins from the bakery will make his day for sure." Cory told her.

Riley just took a big bite of her apple and smiled at her father. She turned to leave the room and headed back up the stairs to her bedroom. She's afraid her dad is on to her, she's a terrible liar.

Two hours had passed when Riley was startled by a knock on her door. She was reading Pride and Prejudice for her English class and didn't realize how much time had passed.

"Come in," she said from the bay window.

"Hi, Riley. I just wanted to come let you know dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." Topanga told her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom. How was your day?" Riley asked. This was the first time she had seen her mother since this morning before she left for school.

Her mother walked over to the bay window to sit, "My day was okay. That big case I've been working on was settled out of court. How was your day, sweetie?"

"Oh, you know, teachers are trying to pile on the work with graduation only six weeks away. I think some of my teacher's think that their class is the only one I have," Riley explained.

"I can't believe you'll be graduating in just six weeks, it seems like only yesterday you were in kindergarten," Topanga said, trying not to shed any tears.

Riley saw the way her mother was looking at her and the way her eyes glistened, "Mom, please don't be sad. I'll always be your little girl."

Topanga took the hand Riley offered her and put on her best happy face, "I'm really glad you won't be so far away for college. If you get into NYU or Columbia you'll be able to live at home. Pennbrook will have you in Philly, so that's not too far away. I can live with that."

Riley squeezed her mother's hand, "That's good, mom. It won't be bad, you won't even have to miss me."

Riley looked away from her mother to the drawer on her desk that held the college letters. She loves her family and didn't like the deception, but it was her life. She just hoped that they would be proud of her for making the best decision for her future, a future that included Lucas.

Her mother stood and pulled Riley to her feet, "We better get to the kitchen before your dad and Auggie start without us. No Lucas or Maya tonight?"

"No, they promised their parents that they would eat at home at least one night this week," she said.

They walked downstairs and were surprised to see an extra place set at the table and her uncle Josh, sitting on the couch with Cory and Auggie.

"Josh, it's good to see you. I take it you're joining us for dinner?" Topanga asked.

Josh hugged his sister in law and said, "I don't think I have much choice, Cory and Auggie decided I needed to stay. I hope that's ok.

"Of course, it is, family is always welcome at this table," Topanga said as she set glasses of water on the table.

Josh eyed Riley setting the dishes of food on the table, "Hey niece, let me help you with those."

Riley smiled at her uncle, "Nope, your company and company doesn't have to do any work." She set the last bowl on the table and walked over to her uncle and hugged him.

"Nah, I haven't been company for four years now. This is my second home," Josh said.

Riley realized he was right. He'd spent more time in this apartment than he had in his dorm room on the NYU campus.

"So, how does it feel to be near the end of your high school years, Riley?" Josh asked her.

Riley smiled, "No, how does it feel to know that in six weeks you will be a college graduate? Have you found a job or a place to live yet?"

"Good job, Riles. Taking the focus off you and putting it on me. I see what you did there, niece," Josh said with a wink.

"Okay you two, that will be enough! Sit and eat!" Cory told them.

Riley didn't realize how hungry she was and inhaled her dinner. She had to sit and wait for everyone else to finish eating before she could start cleaning up, thankfully Josh offered to help her.

Josh had never seen Riley be so eager to clean up after dinner. They knocked out the dishes in record time.

"Riley, why are you in such a hurry tonight, do you have homework to finish? Or, is it a hot date with Lucas?" he asked.

"No hot date, just in a hurry to finish my book for my English class," she said as she was wiping off the table. "What are you doing after you leave here, headed to Maya's?" Josh's face turned several shades redder than Riley had ever seen it before, but she just kept right on doing what she was doing.

Once Riley was done wiping the table off she told her parents she would be in her room if they needed her and headed that direction, with Josh following closely behind.

"Maya is my best friend, we have no secrets," Riley said, with a smile. Maya hadn't told her anything, she just knew that Maya had been smiling a lot more lately and anytime someone said Josh's name she blushed a little.

"Oh," he couldn't believe Maya had told Riley, they had agreed to keep it just between them.

"I'm just kidding, Maya didn't tell me anything. I figured now that she's 18, the two of you had started to spend some time together. Besides, the way she smiles anytime someone says your name is a dead giveaway." Riley said, trying to reassure her Uncle.

"So, Riles, when are you going to tell everyone about your college plans? I think your parents and Maya would find it interesting to know that you haven't exactly been truthful with them," he could see she was surprised that he knew.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Riley said as convincingly as she could.

"Give it up niece, I was here in your room trying to get some studying done for a test while you were working at the bakery last night. My roommate has been a bit loud and I was having trouble concentrating." Josh started explaining.

"My pen quit working so I looked in your desk drawer and instead of a pen, I found four letters from four different colleges, none of which are the colleges you told your parents you had applied to. What about NYU and Pennbrook?" Josh asked, dying to know how she was going to explain this away.

Riley had been caught and there was no way to explain it other than to tell Josh the truth and hope he would keep her secret.

"If I tell, you can't say anything to anyone, especially my parents. Promise?" She asked holding out her hand for Josh to shake.

He looked from her hand to her face and back to her hand and finally shook it. "Fine, I won't tell anyone, but you better tell them soon, got it?"

"Got it. So, Lucas and I have decided to attend college together. I don't want to stay in New York and I don't think I can handle being away from him, Josh. Lucas and I have applied to four of the same schools and we are going to decide where to go, together."

"Riley, your parents think your schools of choice are NYU, Columbia, and Pennbrook. Did you even apply to one of them?" Josh asked, not sure how Cory and Topanga would take this news.

"I applied to NYU but not the other two," Riley answered.

"I only saw two of the envelopes, Riley. UT Austin and UC Davis, what are the other two?" Josh had a feeling they were all out of state.

"We applied to UT Austin, UC Davis, Colorado State University, Texas A&M together and separately we applied to NYU and Cornell. Lucas applied to Cornell." Riley felt a weight lift off her chest.

"Your parents are going to flip, Cory may not have to fake this heart attack," Josh said.

"Don't joke about that, Josh!" she didn't want to even think about her dad having a real heart attack.

"Riley your parents expect you to stay close by and Maya still believes the two of you will end up at NYU together. How can you disappoint any of them?" Josh was laying on the guilt a little thick.

"I don't want to disappoint anyone. I love my parents and I love Maya, not one word has been said about us being at NYU together since the beginning of the year. When do I stop living my life for them and doing what is expected of me? When does my life become my own? Lucas is a part of my life too, a very important part. My future is with him, I'm sure of that. Besides, I don't even know if I've been accepted to any of them yet, I'm meeting Lucas in about 15 minutes on the roof and we're opening our letters together," Riley said through tears.

Josh could see how much all of this upset her. She always wanted to make everyone happy, she deserved to put herself first for once. He took his niece in his arms and just held her.

"Riley, you're right it's your life and all any of us should want is for you to be happy," Josh told her. "I'll support whatever decision you make. I love you, niece."

"Thanks, Uncle. That means a lot to me, Josh," she told him, happy that someone was on her side.

He let go of her and handed her a tissue. She wiped her tears and picked up a hoodie he very much recognized as being Lucas' and she pulled the college letters out of the drawer and slid them in the pocket of the hoodie.

Just before she opened the door she turned to Josh, "You never answered my question, are you going to see Maya?"

"Not that I need to tell you what my plans are, but no, I'm not going to Maya's tonight. I promised Auggie I'd stay and watch the game with him and your dad." Josh answered.

"Good, just be good to her, you may be family, but she's my best friend and I'd kill if someone hurt her," the look on her face told Josh that she was serious.

They headed back out to where her parents were. Josh plopped down on the sofa next to Auggie. Topanga had gone down to the bakery to help Katy close.

"Hey, just in time! Riley, you want to join us guys?" Cory asked, not noticing the hoodie she was wearing.

"Not tonight, Daddy. I'm going up to the roof to meet Lucas," with that she said her goodbyes, promising her dad she would be in by 11 p.m.

(Insert line)

Lucas knew he was early, he sat on the bench to wait for Riley. He glanced around the roof thinking back to all the memories this place held for him and his friends. Most were good, but there was one that stuck out as being bad. It was the New Year's Eve party when Farkle outed Riley. Lucas had been shocked to hear that Riley still had feelings for him, it was one of the happiest moments of his life, but also one of the worst. It was the beginning of the dreaded triangle that Lucas thought would never end. He can smile thinking back on it now. Here he was four years later waiting for Riley to walk through that door, this is where they would decide where to spend the next four years together.

He pulled the letters the letters from his back pocket and thumbed through them. He was so nervous his hands were shaking. They were taking a big risk keeping the letters a secret from their parents. He knew they would all be disappointed in them, along with all their friends. He figured Farkle and Isadora would understand, they were going to be together at Princeton and would certainly understand why the two of them would want to be together. It was Zay and Maya that worried him the most. They had certain expectations about all them going to school to NYU together and Lucas didn't think that would be where he and Riley ended up.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a slamming door. He looked up to see that Riley had arrived and judging by the look on her face, she needed to be over with and soon.

"Riley are you ready to do this?" he asked her. "If you aren't, we can wait a few more days."

She pulled her own letters from the pocket of Lucas' hoodie and walked over to the edge of the roof, "No, I'm ready. I'm just nervous is all."

Lucas pulled his letters from his back-jean pocket and held them up for her to see. "Let's do this then," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

She gave him a half smile and asked, "Which one first? New York, Texas, California or Colorado?"

"I think New York, Lucas answered. They sat down at the table in the center of the roof. Riley opened her letter from NYU as Lucas opened the one from Cornell.

Riley's hands were shaking as she unfolded the letter. This was more nerve-racking than she ever thought it would be. She started reading the letter out loud, "Dear Miss Matthews, I am delighted to inform you that the Admissions Committee has admitted you to the Class of 2024. Please accept my personal congratulations on this achievement."

"NYU, good job, Babe. You made it!" Lucas said, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Lucas. Your turn," she said as she handed him the letter with the Cornell University logo on it.

He took the letter from her; his hands were shaking too. He ripped the corner and slid his finger under the sealed flap. He pulled out the letter and read it silently at first.

"Well?" Riley asked,

"Mr. Friar, as Dean of Admissions I'm pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Cornell University Class of 2024…" he read aloud.

"Lucas that's amazing, Baby! I'm so proud of you!" she said smiling.

"Well, these letters will make our parents happy. We could be staying in New York." Lucas was excited at the prospect but knew which school he wanted to attend, he only hoped Riley would agree and that they both got accepted.

Riley was happy about NYU and knew that her parents and Maya would be excited, but there was one school she preferred over all the others.

Neither one of them had voiced which school was their favorite but Riley expected Lucas was excited for either A&M or UT Austin. They had always been his dream schools and the more Riley checked into UT Austin, the more it had become her idea school. It seemed a perfect fit for her. Of course, she hadn't said a word to anyone else either.

"Which one next?" she asked.

"How about we do this alphabetically," Lucas suggested.

"That's fine with me," Riley said picking up the UC Davis envelope. She's not sure why they decided to apply to a school in California, but at the time it seemed like a good idea. They opened their letters at the same time. Lucas was accepted and Riley wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Riley. They don't know what they are missing, by not accepting you." Lucas said as he rubbed her back.

"It's ok, I didn't figure I'd get accepted to all of the schools we applied to. I'm glad they accepted you though. Let's look at the Colorado letters now," she said.

They each picked up their respective letters and opened them. Lucas scanned his letter and Riley could immediately see he was upset. She read her letter and couldn't help but smile. l

"You got accepted, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, and I'm judging by the look on your face, you didn't." She said.

"Nope, I was wait-listed, though. Who needs all that fresh mountain air, anyway?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, can I be honest with you?" she asked

"That's all I've ever wanted from you, Riley. We agreed, remember?" he told her.

"Yea, I remember…" she said.

"Riley, what's going on? Have you changed your mind about going to college together?" he asked, wanting to know what was on her mind.

"No, that's the one thing I'm sure of, but there is one school that appeals to me more than any of the others," she explained.

"NYU?" he asked.

"Nope," she said, popping the p. "I think the school I want to attend is in Texas."

Lucas, being overjoyed to hear that, hugged her and picked her up and twirled her around in a circle.

She put her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. By the time he put her down she was laughing and couldn't help the smile on her face for his excitement.

Lucas stopped spinning and held her for a bit before he set her back on her feet. "You're not just saying that because you think it's what I want are you? I mean I'm more than happy to stay in New York if that's what you want." He would do anything she wanted because he couldn't imagine being apart from her.

"I knew you'd do that. I'm not just saying it because that's what you want to do. I've done my homework. Remember when you and Zay went for that college visit in Texas last year?" she asked him.

"Yea, why?"

"That's when I realized that it was a very real possibility that you would probably leave New York for college. So, I started doing a little research on UT Austin and A&M. I loved everything I read about UT Austin and I think that school is a perfect fit for me. You know I love Austin and the vibe of the city, if you get into A&M they are only 104 miles apart." She explained.

"Can we talk about this after we open the Texas letters, please? He didn't want them to get ahead of themselves.

"Which one do we open first?" she asked holding up the last two envelopes.

"A&M first." He picked his letter up off the table. "Let's open them at the same time, OK?"

"Okay, I'm a little nervous about this one." She said as she held the letter.

"No need to be worried. On the count of three, ready? 1…2…3…" he opened the letter with little effort and unfolded the piece of paper.

Riley did the same, neither one of them looked at their letters, they just stared at each other.

"Babe, we have to look at the letters," she said, smiling at him.

"I know, ready?" he asked, all he could hear though was his heart beating in his ears. A&M was his parent's alma mater.

"Yea, ready." She said.

They each looked at their letters and both had smiles on their faces.

"You got in, didn't you?" Riley asked Lucas, she knew what this one meant to him.

"Yes, I did. Me being able to show this to my parents is going to be awesome and I'm guessing from the look on your face that you got in too?" He told her.

"They'll be really proud of you. Do you think my parents will be proud of me for getting in?" she asked.

"Riley, they'll be proud of you no matter what. They love you." He knew they would be upset about her not applying to their alma mater, but they would be proud she had been accepted.

"I hope you're right. I still think they'll be mad about Pennbrook though. My mom had her heart set on me applying there and so did dad. Oh, Lucas what have I done," her eyes filled with tears as she spoke.

"Riley, remember what you told me when you decided not to apply. You didn't feel like the school was right for you and that they would have to understand," he was trying to make her feel better.

"I know, but does it make me an awful daughter?" she asked as a few of those tears escaped.

"Riley this is your choice to make. You can't let anyone make it for you, we can't let anyone make it for either one of us," he knew their plan wasn't perfect, but they were doing things on their own terms.

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and took a deep breath, "final letter," she said as she held up the letter from UT Austin.

This was the letter Riley was most excited to open and her hands were shaking badly as she tried to open the envelope. Lucas saw her struggling and took the envelope out of her hand, "Here let me,"

He handed her the opened letter and proceeded to open his. He was nervous as well, this was the school that could very well bring him back to his hometown and close to the one place on this earth that meant the world to him, Pappy Joe's ranch.

Riley unfolded the letter and held it away from her, waiting for Lucas to do the same. Once he had removed the letter from the envelope, she spoke, "Ready?"

Lucas swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, "Yes, are you?"

"Yea," she managed to answer.

Lucas looked at his letter and began reading. He couldn't help but smile, he had been accepted to UT Austin, and they were so impressed with his high school resume and the fact that he used to be a citizen of Austin that they offered him a scholarship for half of his tuition and housing costs. He couldn't believe it. He looked at Riley and saw that she was just watching him. She hadn't even read her letter yet.

"Riley, are you going to read your letter?" he asked.

"I'm too nervous to do it. It looks like you got good news though, what'd they say?" she asked.

"I got in, Riles and they even offered me a scholarship, just based on the resume and letter I sent," he didn't want to sound too happy, it was hard.

She reached for him and gave him a hug, "That's awesome Lucas! I'm so proud of you!" She didn't sound as enthusiastic as she usually did.

"Riley, do you want me to read the letter?" he asked.

"Would you, please," she said as she handed him the letter.

He unfolded it and started reading aloud, "Dear Ms. Matthews, Congratulations! Based on a review of your current academic credentials and personal achievements, I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for admission to the University of Texas at Austin Class of 2024. I also want to inform you that you have been chosen to receive a scholarship to help with your tuition and housing costs. The amount you will receive will be one half the cost of tuition and housing and that the scholarship is renewable as long as you maintain a grade point average of 2.5 or higher…"

"I got in? I really got in and they've offered me the same scholarship as you?" she asked, trying to reign in her excitement.

"Yes, and I'm so proud of you!" he couldn't help but envelope her in a big hug.

"Lucas, I can't believe we both got in! Are you as excited as I am?" she was jumping up and down with excitement.

"I am excited, can't believe we both got offered scholarships," he answered, now came the hard part, they had to decide. He just hoped she wanted the same thing as him. "It's time for us to make our decision, though.

"I think I've already made my decision, what about you?" she asked him, offering up a silent prayer that they were on the same page.

"I know exactly where I want to go, Riley," he told her, offering a smile. "I think we're going to be Texas bound next fall."

Riley looked up at him and saw the smile, "Please tell me you chose UT?"

"I choose UT, there never really was any other choice for me," he watched as the smile lit up her face.

She was so excited, she could barely contain herself. She launched herself at Lucas and as usual, he caught her. They spent the next two hours deciding how to tell their friends and families.

They decided to call everyone together at the coffee house the next night, figuring they should break the news to Maya and Zay first. Riley was a bit more nervous about things than Lucas was. His family always thought he'd head back to Texas for college. Hers, on the other hand, had always expected her to stay in or near the city.

"Lucas what if my parents freak? What if my dad doesn't have to fake a heart attack? What if Maya and Zay never speak to us again?"

"Riley, calm down! You're getting ahead of yourself, don't you think? Yes, your parents will freak and will need some time to get used to the idea, but once they have all the facts and find out about the scholarship, they'll learn to accept it. As for your dad having a heart attack, that's not going to happen. He'll be upset at first and think this is my idea, but he's going to have to listen to us this time. You're not a child anymore and he'll have to accept your decision. As for Zay and Maya, they haven't talked about our college plans all year. We aren't even sure what they want to do. It's all going to be okay, Riley." Lucas had his own worries but did the best he could to calm her fears.

"I hope your right. I'm going to text Maya and ask her to come over in the morning so we can talk," she said, pulling her phone from her pocket.

"It's also time for me to go back downstairs. Don't want to get in trouble before we tell them our plans." with that she stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips and gave him a hug.

"I love you, Riley," Lucas said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And I love you, Lucas." She turned and headed for the door that would take her back down the stairs to her apartment. She gave him one last look before she opened the door and disappeared.

Lucas went back to the edge of the roof and took the ladder back down to the fire escapes that would take him to the street below. As soon as he hit the pavement he pulled his phone out and sent a message to Zay, asking him to come over in the morning, he got a reply before he could even put his phone back in his pocket. Zay said he would be there and asked what was going on, Lucas decided not to answer. He pocketed his phone and turned in the direction of his own apartment building a few blocks away.

(Insert line)

Riley woke the next morning, her nerves were going to get the better of her today, she just knew it. She decided that she and Maya would go to the park to have their talk. Afterwards, she would send out a text asking her parents, and friends to meet her at Topanga's.

Riley had just stepped out of the shower and gotten back to her room when she heard a knock at the bay window. She had forgotten to open the shades and unlock the window. When she raised the shade, there standing on the other side of the window was Maya. Riley waved at her friend and unlocked the window so she could come in.

"Good morning, Peaches!" Riley said with a big smile.

"What's good about it, Riles, why did you need me here so early on a Saturday morning?" Maya asked because she wasn't a morning person at all. She was making the effort today because Riley had asked her to.

"Maya it's 10 a.m. Besides, I told you there was something we really needed to talk about," Riley said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Maya had come in and fallen across Riley's bed, she was curious about this little chat that Riley wanted to have. She had too had something she wanted to talk to Riley about.

"Okay, but after you have your say, there's something I need to tell you," Maya said while sitting up. "Is this a bay window conversation?"

"Yep, bay window, bay window right now," Riley was already seated in her usual spot and pointed to the seat next to her for Maya to sit in.

Maya got up and took her spot in the bay window and looked at Riley with anticipation, "so what is it, Riles?"

Riley was wringing her hands and couldn't look Maya in the eye, she really didn't want to do this but knew she had to.

"This is pretty important news; Peaches and I don't know how you will take it," Riley said as she grabbed for Maya's hand.

"Just say it, Riley," Maya said, suddenly seeing the worried expression on her friend's face.

"Well, something happened with Lucas last night and I'm not quite sure how you'll react," Riley told her.

Maya's eyes got wide and a grin crossed her face. "Riley, something like this was bound to happen sooner or later, I mean you and Huckleberry have been together since freshman year and you are in love with him…"

Riley was blushing at what Maya was saying and had to stop the direction she was heading, "No! Not that Maya, no way! Lucas and I made a decision, about our future and it affects you and me."

"Riles, nothing that happens between you and Lucas will affect us, remember we promised each other, thunder and lightning," she said.

"Maya, it's about college," Riley was trying to look for a reaction from Maya but there wasn't one.

"About that Riles, I have news of my own about college," here we go Maya thought.

"Oh, what news?" Riley was worried.

"You first Riley, you're the one that called me here this morning. You should go first." Maya said.

"Well, I got accepted to the University of Texas at Austin and they've me offered me a scholarship for half off my tuition and all and I've decided to accept it. Lucas and I are going together, they've offered him the same deal," Riley was looking for some sort of reaction from Maya, but the blonde was surprisingly calm.

"Wow, Riles, that's just great, amazing even. It also makes what I'm about to say even easier, I've been accepted at Pennbrook in Philadelphia and I've decided to go," Maya looked at her friend and thought for sure there would be tears shed, but all she was a happy smile.

"Maya, that's wonderful, I'm so happy for you!" Riley was truly happy for Maya.

"Riley why were you so worried about telling me?" Maya asked.

"Because it was just always assumed that the two of us would end up at NYU together, or at least that was what I thought you assumed." Riley could feel more of the weight she had been carrying around with her fall away.

"Riley that was when we were freshmen, one or both of us was bound to get different opportunities for college. I'm choosing Pennbrook because Josh is planning on going back to Philly after he graduates and I want to be close to him," Maya said. They had never discussed her blossoming relationship with Josh, but she had a feeling Riley knew.

"I'm really happy about you and Josh too, even though neither one of you ever told me about going to Philly." She looked up at Maya and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Riles, we won't be together, I don't know if I can handle it. I thought for sure you'd stay in New York and we wouldn't be that far apart. But I'm happy that you'll have Lucas," Maya said as the tears started falling.

Riley took her friend in her arms, "I know, Maya. It will be hard, but remember me and you are forever!"

"Yes, we are! Hey, how did your parents take the news? I'm sure Lucas' parents already expected him to go to Texas, did Matthews freak?" Maya asked as she wiped away the tears

"I haven't told them yet, they don't even know I applied to schools other than NYU and Pennbrook. I never applied to Pennbrook," Riley said hanging her head.

"Riles, Matthews is going to freak! Can I please be there when you tell him?" Maya was going to enjoy this.

"Yea, you can be there, Lucas and I have asked everyone to meet us at Topanga's tonight." She answered.

Riley picked up her phone to see if she had a message from Lucas, there was nothing.

"Waiting on a message from Huckleberry?" Maya asked.

"Yea, he's at his place having this same conversation with Zay, I hope it's going as well as this one did." Riley gave Maya one last hug. "I think my parents said something about pancakes for breakfast, want to join us?"

(Insert line)

Lucas' parents were out running errands by the time Zay arrived so they had the place to themselves, Zay had helped himself to a bowl of cereal and was just finishing up when he felt Lucas' eyes on him. They were both sitting at the island in the kitchen.

"Thanks for the cereal, man. The bacon and eggs my mama fixed weren't nearly enough for me this morning." Zay said, making small talk.

"You're welcome. You know my mama only keeps that kind of cereal here for you, no one else will eat it," Lucas answered.

"So, what is it you needed to talk to me about? It's not anything about Riley, is it?" Zay asked.

"It has a bit to do with Riley, but nothing bad. I want to show you something." Lucas said as he took out the letter he received from UT Austin.

"I have something I want to show you too," Zay said as he too pulled something from his pocket.

"What's that Zay?" Lucas asked him when he saw the letter.

"This came in the mail yesterday. What's that in your hand?" Zay asked laying his own envelope on the counter.

Lucas did the same as Zay, only he pushed his letter toward Zay, "read it for yourself and see."

Zay handed his letter over to Lucas, "you do the same then."

Lucas turned the envelope over in his hands and he couldn't help but smile as he saw where the letter was from. He removed the letter from the envelope as he watched Zay do the same. The two boys looked at each other and just smiled as they read each other's letters.

Zay had been accepted to UT Austin. Just like him and Riley, "Zay, I thought you were only applying to NYU?" Lucas asked.

"That was the plan, but I only applied to UT Austin to see if I had a shot, the offer of a scholarship just sealed the deal. Can't turn that down. Are you going to accept and go back to Texas to college or are you staying here?" Zay knew Lucas what Lucas wanted to do but thought he might stay in New York for Riley.

"I'm going to Texas. Riley will be there with us, man, she got in too." Lucas told him.

Zay couldn't believe what he was hearing, there was no way, Mr. Matthews was going to let Riley leave the state with Lucas.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews are okay with this? Is Maya okay with this?" Zay asked, thinking a huge meltdown would be coming from the blonde.

At that moment, Lucas felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his hoodie, he took it out and saw that he had a message from Riley.

 ** _Just found out Maya is going to Pennbrook for college. She's happy for me and I'm happy for her. Sad that we'll be apart, but it's all going to work out fine. How is Zay taking the news?_**

Lucas read the message to Zay, "Hey, is it okay if I take a picture of your letter and send it to Riley? She'll be so happy!"

"Yea, go ahead. Tell her I'll be at the café tonight for moral support and of course to see her dad freak out." Zay was smiling at the thought.

Lucas took a picture of Zay's letter and sent it to Riley with the message:

 ** _Look what he got in the mail yesterday, looks like it'll be the 3 of us together in Texas! Tell Maya that we said congrats about Pennbrook and Zay is looking forward to seeing a Cory Matthews freak out! See you at the café tonight, Love you!_**

(Insert line)

Riley was a nervous wreck the whole afternoon. She couldn't figure out why her parents weren't curious as to why she asked them to meet her at the café later. They probably just think she wants to spend some time with them because she's been so busy lately. They had been out with Auggie since breakfast and she had to stay behind to finish up some homework. They were going to drop her brother off at his friend Doy's for a sleepover then go to dinner then meet her at the café.

She was just finishing her book for English class when she heard a knock at the window. She put the book down on the bed and went to open the window. It was Lucas and he held up a bag from their favorite deli, with the offering of food, she had to let him in.

"Hi!" He said with a smile, he bent to give her a quick kiss. "Did you finish the book?"

"Yes, I always enjoy a good book. Please tell me you have a huge turkey sandwich in that bag for me?" she had missed lunch and was starving.

"You don't think I'd let my best girl starve, do you? Of course, I brought you your favorite and come cheesecake," he held the bag open so she could smell the contents.

"Have I told you lately what an amazing boyfriend you are and how much I love you?" she said before she kissed his cheek.

"You have, but it's always nice to hear," he gave her a quick hug and took her hand to pull her along with him to the kitchen.

They sat at their usual places on the bench and laid out all the food. Riley got a couple of bottles of water from the fridge. While they were eating they made small talk about their classes and preparing for graduation. It didn't bother Riley to talk about it now that she knew where she would be attending.

"So, how did Zay take the news about me getting into UT Austin? I bet he was surprised," she asked.

"He's happy for you and happy that the three of us are going to get to experience it together," he answered between bites of his sandwich.

"Me too, I know I'm going to miss Maya, Farkle, and Isadora but, I'm ready for this," she said.

"How are you feeling about telling your parents our plans?" He figured she was a wreck.

"I'm not sure. I've been a bit of a wreck this afternoon, but now with you here I'm feeling much more confident. Your parents are coming, right?" she was hoping maybe with his parents there, her dad wouldn't freak, but he probably would.

"Yep, they'll be there. They asked me why I wanted them there and all I said was that we wanted to spend some time with them. My dad is all about the chocolate cake though." Lucas said with a smile.

"How about we watch a movie after we eat? It'll be time to go to the café when it's over. I just need to relax for a bit." Riley suggested.

"Whatever you want to do I'm in," Lucas agreed.

Riley had enjoyed the movie with Lucas, it was so rare that they got to have a few hours alone. It always felt like her dad had someone watching them.

Once the movie was over, they got ready to head to Topanga's. Riley could feel her nerves returning as she went to her room to get the college letters from her desk drawers. Before she rejoined Lucas, she sent up a silent prayer that her parents would understand. This was her future and she was going to do what she wanted with it.

She put the letters in her purse and grabbed her sweater. She rejoined Lucas in the living room and took the hand he offered, he gave her a reassuring smile.

"You got this, Riley. I know you're nervous, but they will understand," Lucas said in a calming voice.

"Well whatever happens, please don't leave my side. I need you for all the moral support I can get," she said trying to reign in her nerves.

(Insert line)

Maya, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle were already at the café, waiting to see what was going to happen. Of course, Maya and Zay knew. They hadn't said anything to the genius' yet.

Maya smiled when she saw Josh walk through the door with Shawn. Yea she had her parents come so she could tell them her plans for college. She watched as Josh headed her way and Shawn made his way to the counter to talk to her mom.

Riley and Lucas made the short walk to the café and claimed their usual seats on the orange chairs. They looked around for their parents but they weren't there yet. Riley spotted the gang sitting in a booth so they headed over to them.

Once they got to the counter Riley was stopped by her Uncle Shawn, "Hey kiddo, how are you?" he said as he hugged her.

"Hi, Uncle Shawn, what are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"I honestly don't know. Maya asked me here, I was hoping you would know," he said.

"I know why Lucas and I are here, we're meeting our parents, I'm not sure why Maya would have asked you here," she told him.

"Okay, I guess we'll find out soon enough," Shawn was really puzzled.

Riley left Shawn and headed over to join Lucas and her friends. "Maya, did you invite your dad here so he could watch my dad have a freakout?" Riley asked.

"No, yea, well sort of. I had asked him here so I could tell him and mom my college news and thought maybe we might need him for after you tell your parents, your plans," Maya said with a smirk.

"That may be the best idea you've ever had Peaches if anyone can get through to my dad it would be Uncle Shawn," Riley told her.

"Looks like we'll find out soon enough, Riles, they're here," she said pointing in the direction of Cory and Topanga. They walked in the café with Lucas's parents, James and Kelly.

Topanga scanned the crowd and saw Shawn before she saw the kids. She and Cory went to say hello to their friends and James and Kelly found seats on the bench next to the orange couches.

"Looks like it's time, Riley. You ready for this?" Lucas asked as he took her hand.

"Now or never, I guess," she answered.

"Riley, do you mind if Maya and I tag along? Maybe it'll help," Josh asked his niece.

Riley gave him a smile before answering, "Yea, thanks, Uncle Josh."

Farkle and Smackle realizing they were not in on whatever was happening looked at each other. Smackle was the first to speak.

"Riley, what's going on? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"What Isadora said, Riley what's up?" Farkle asked, as well.

"Sorry I haven't said anything to the two of you, I made a decision about college and I'm getting ready to tell my parents," she explained.

Lucas leaned over and whispered something to Farkle and he then whispered to Smackle. Both geniuses couldn't help but smile.

"Riley, you have our full support," Smackle said.

Zay was not about to be left out, "I'm just here for Mr. Matthews reaction…and moral support!"

Riley stood up straight and put a big smile on her face, "Well, Lucas, let's do this."

They walked past her parents and reclaimed their seats on the orange chairs with Maya, Josh, Zay Farkle and Smackle standing behind them.

Cory and Topanga noticed the group of kids and decided they better take their seats. They were surprised to see all the kids there. They were only expecting Riley and Lucas as they had walked in with his parents.

Topanga took a seat next to Cory on the bench farthest from the door. Cory curious about what was going on decided that someone needed to speak.

"Hi honey, is everything okay? What is everyone doing here? I thought it would just be us here with you and Lucas. We met James and Kelly outside and they said they had been asked to meet Lucas here, we thought we were here for dessert," Cory said.

"Everyone can get dessert if they want. The café is empty and it's closing time," Riley suggested nervously.

James Friar could see that they weren't just here for Topanga's chocolate cake and looked at his son and asked, "Luke, what's going on, why did you ask me and your mama here?"

"Dad, everything is fine, just get a piece of cake and relax, Mom do you want some cake?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, thanks, Luke," Kelly Friar answered.

Topanga watched as Katy and Maya got everyone some cake. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was sure whatever it was would be something that she wasn't going to like.

Once everyone had their cake and had found a seat or place to stand, Riley, started to speak, "I want to thank you all for coming tonight, I have something I want to share with all of you and even though some of you may not be happy about it, I am and my mind is set."

"Riley, honey, what is this about?" Topanga asked her daughter.

"Mom, please just listen to what I have to say before you say anything, please," Riley said.

"Okay, I won't interrupt, go ahead," Topanga had a bad feeling.

Riley thanked her mother and grabbed Lucas' hand, she needed to know he was there with her.

"As most high school seniors do, my friends and I have applied to colleges and right now we are just waiting for those letters that will tell us if we've been accepted or not. My dad has been asking me for a couple of weeks now if I've heard anything and I've been telling him no and that's not the truth." Riley looked at her father and could see a disappointed look on his face.

"I wanted to get all of my letters before I said anything to anybody, Lucas was the only one that knew and he was doing the same thing," she looked at Lucas who smiled at her and then looked at his own parents.

"Luke, is this true? I've been asking you about those letters for weeks now," his mother said very clearly disappointed.

"I know Mama and I'm sorry, but this was something Riley and I wanted to do together," Lucas couldn't look his mother in the eye.

"So, you have gotten the letters?" James Friar asked.

"Yes, Dad. They're right here," he said as he pulled the letters out of his jacket pocket.

"Riley, where are your letters?" Cory asked.

She pulled the five letters from her purse and held them up for her father to see. Before she knew what was happening her mother reached over and took the letters from her hand.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Riley asked, surprised her mother did that.

"I want to know if you got into all three of your top schools," Topanga told her as she looked through the envelopes, quickly noticing there wasn't' a letter from Pennbrook or Columbia.

"Mom, can I please have those?" Riley was on the verge of tears.

"Calm down Riley, I just want to…Riley why is there no letter from Pennbrook or Columbia? I see ones from schools we've never talked about before," Topanga was clearly upset.

"Mom, this isn't how I wanted to tell you about this," Riley got up from her and seat and sat between her parents on the bench.

"Riley, what did you do? Her father asked.

"Can I please finish what I was going to say?" she asked, ignoring her father's question.

"Of course, Riley, go ahead." her father was surprisingly calm.

Riley was just about to speak, but Lucas beat her to it, "Look, Riley and I made some plans for **_our_** futures. We are the ones that will be attending whatever schools are chosen, for the next four years. This is our decision and we can't let our parents make it for us. But for the record, Riley and I have decided to attend college together. We don't want to be apart for even a little while."

"Riley is this true?" Cory asked Riley.

Still unable to look her father in the eye, she nodded her head yes.

The atmosphere in the cafe had changed and everything was too quiet.

"Lucas, your mother and I would like to have a word with you, Topanga is it alright if we use the kitchen?" James asked her

Topanga heard the question, but the only answer she gave was a nod of her head.

Lucas followed his parents to the kitchen, but not before giving Riley a smile of encouragement.

Topanga waited until Lucas and his parents were out of the room and looked at Riley, "I think we need to have a more private conversation as well, Cory?"

"Of course, Topanga. Riley, you heard your mother," Cory said.

Like the well-behaved child that she is, Riley followed her mother out of the room and back to the office with her father following behind her. She suddenly felt like she was 8 instead of 18.

Once inside the office Topanga sat in her chair behind the desk and pointed to a chair for Riley to sit in, leaving Cory to sit on some milk crates stacked up against the office wall.

Riley sat and waited patiently for her mother to say something. That's usually how things went when she was in trouble, her mother always spoke first. But as she sat there the only thing she could hear were papers rustling. Riley looked up and saw that her mother had taken all the letters out of their envelopes.

Reading each one and then passing them to Cory. After they finished, her dad just held her mother's gaze for what felt like hours, when it was only a couple of minutes. Topanga cleared her throat signaling that she was ready to speak.

Riley raised her head and wasn't expecting the look on her mother's face. It was a look of pride and her mother had tears in her eyes.

"Mom?" Riley said, barely above a whisper. Her mother just looked at her and smiled.

"Riley, I'm sorry I grabbed these letters out of your hand, I was just so excited to see them. Why didn't you apply to Columbia and Pennbrook like we originally discussed? They've always been on your list of schools," Topanga was trying to hold it together.

Riley didn't want to be mean, but what she said was true, "Mom those are the schools **_you've_** always thought I wanted to go to. I applied to NYU and was accepted, but I found some schools that I think are a better fit for me. I don't want to stay in the city for college."

Topanga picked up the letters and said, "So what, UC Davis, Colorado State, A&M and UT Austin are a better fit for you?"

"Not all of them, no. One more so than the others and they even offered me a scholarship," Riley answered.

"Was this Lucas' idea, Riley?" Cory asked.

"No, it was a decision we made together. He got the same offer from UT Austin as me, so did Zay. This is something I want to do, Dad." Riley answered.

"This isn't like you, not to talk to us about these things. We expected you to go to school here and you let me go on and on last night about how glad I was that you weren't going away for school. I don't know what to think right now," Topanga was crying.

Riley walked over to where her mother stood and hugged her, "I'm sorry mom, I shouldn't have done that, I just want you guys to be proud of me, I've always done what everyone else has wanted me to do, I put everyone ahead of myself, for once, I'm putting me first, is that so wrong."

Cory watched the mother and daughter embrace and got a little misty-eyed himself, when did Riley grow up? He was unbelievably proud of her but wasn't ready to let go.

"You have to put yourself first sometimes and I'm proud of you for doing that, Riley. You should live your life on your own terms and it's up to the rest of us to accept it. I'm very proud of you for getting accepted to four out of the five schools. UC Davis is a terrible school for not accepting you," Topanga said through the tears.

"Thanks, Mom. You know if you want me to, I will go to NYU, Lucas will be alright without me," Riley couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

Topanga looked at her daughter, "Riley don't stay here just because you think that's what your father and I want. You know, when I was trying to decide whether to go to Yale or not, I went to Mr. Feeny for advice and he told me that unless I have a very good reason for not going to Yale, I should go. I had a very good reason for not going."

"Dad?" Riley asked.

"Yes, that and I wanted to be with all of my friends. So, Riley, unless you have a very good reason not to go you should go to Texas," Topanga told her daughter.

"Dad?" she looked to Cory.

"Riley, I won't lie, we'll miss you like crazy, but you need to follow your heart," Cory answered.

"I think my mind is made up, there are a lot of really great reasons to stay, and a lot of new and exciting reasons to go. I'll miss the two of you and Auggie like crazy, but I want to do this," Riley said hugging them both.

"Then, it's settled, you will be going to Texas with Lucas and Zay in the fall," her father said.

"I think we better get back out there and check on things, hopefully, everyone is still here," Riley was ready to share the news.

(Insert line)

Lucas was relieved that all his parents wanted was to read over his letters. They were extremely proud of him for being accepted to A&M but also understood that the scholarship to UT Austin was hard to pass up. Lucas and his parents had walked out of the kitchen and he noticed that Riley and her parents were still talking. He walked over to Maya to see if she knew anything.

"Maya, is Riley still in the office with her parents?" he asked the blonde.

"Yes, Lucas and it's all your fault! You just had to go put all of these ideas of Texas into her head," Maya knew she was being ridiculous, but she had to give Lucas some sort of trouble.

"Maya, that's not it at all. This is something we talked over and thought long and hard about, we didn't make the decision lightly," he didn't know why he was trying to reason with her.

Maya was about to say something else but was saw Riley before she could.

Riley walked over to Lucas and asked, "Is everything okay with you and your parents?"

Lucas nodded his head, "Yes, what about you and your's?"

"Everything is fine. Let's make this announcement." Riley told him.

"I'm pretty sure everyone has a probably figured out what's going on, Riley," he said as he took her hand.

Riley made her announcement and got a round of applause from everyone present. Surprisingly there was no Cory Matthews freak out or fake heart attacks.

Maya told her parents about being accepted to Pennbrook, her mother cried and Shawn beamed with pride at the fact his daughter was going to attend his alma mater. Of course, once Josh told them about his plans to return to Philly after his graduation, Shawn did his own freakout, that Riley would love to see again someday.

Riley and Lucas decided to head up to the roof before he had to head home for the night. They stood close to the edge of the roof, Riley leaning against Lucas as he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. The starts were a little brighter tonight than they usually were.

"Are you happy Riley?" Lucas whispered against her ear.

"I am, what about you?" she asked.

"I'm happy knowing that we'll be together for the next four years," Lucas answered.

"I'm glad my parents didn't fight me on it, they were really understanding. My mom told me that unless I had a really good reason to stay, that I should go. I have lots of reasons to stay, buy being with you was the best reason of all to go," She turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad that our parents have accepted that this is what we want. It feels like the next chapter of our lives is about to start and I know that facing it with you is the right thing," he told her.

"Good, cause you're stuck with me. This is just the start and the only thing I know for sure is that with you by my side it's going to be an amazing ride." Riley stood on her tiptoes and closed the distance between them with a kiss.

She slept good that night knowing that her parents accepted her plans and that her and her friends were all on the right paths for the future.


End file.
